


Kiss and Tell

by half_n_half



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Breakup, Cheating, M/M, VictUuri, dont hate me pls, its time to stop™, sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 10:23:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10242539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/half_n_half/pseuds/half_n_half
Summary: When he cosigned the lease to an apartment in London he didn’t think of his parent's warnings.When he chose what wallpaper to put on the accent wall in their bedroom he didn’t think of someone else sleeping there.When he took that extra hour of practice alone he didn’t think of Victor having an uninvited guest over.When he clicked opened the lock of their aged oaken door he didn’t expect to see an extra pair of shoes underneath a disrobed jacket, neither of which seen by him before.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so i actually posted a multi chapter version of this, but i lost inspiration so i'm deleting it and replacing it with the original one chapter story.
> 
> no i didnt mean for it to be exactly 1000 words

Their love was always intoxicating.

 

Perhaps it was just fate’s karma for the years of happiness—to tear them apart in such a horrific manner. Death would be preferable to an end such as this one, a dynasty finally falling untethered to its demise.

           

Perhaps it was the intricately formed promises dancing on the edge of his pale lips. The lips of an enemy, a fact Yuuri would find out later. Who knew that behind those doe-eyed smiles and rosy cheeks that there was the heart of betrayal?

           

Not Yuuri, that’s for sure.

           

He had heard stories told in hushed whispers of spouses bringing someone other than their significant other into bed. Not that he ever predicted something of the sort would ever happen to him. Yuuri had only ever had one boyfriend, and as far as anyone knew he was perfect.

 

When he cosigned the lease to an apartment in London he didn’t think of the stories told after the kids went to bed.

 

When he chose what wallpaper to put on the accent wall in their bedroom he didn’t think of someone else sleeping there.

 

When he took that extra hour of practice alone he didn’t think of Victor having an uninvited guest over.

 

When he clicked opened the lock of their aged oaken door he didn’t expect to see an extra pair of shoes underneath a disrobed jacket, neither of which seen by him before.

 

Yuuri knew before making it upstairs, as if the unsettling noises weren’t enough. The door was barely closed, held open by a dress shirt stuck between the wall and the frame. All he had to do was peek inside to see it.

 

His small intake of air was all it took to stop the ongoing activities and redirect the attention to his face of shock. Two sets of eyes flitted to his. One was Christophe’s.

 

One was Victor’s.

 

“Yuuri…” said the Russian, all emotion previously on his face replaced with guilt. Guilt isn’t enough to cover the sickening expression now being received. It was a mixture of things ranging from insobriety to regret.

 

Yuuri turned away, burrowing his face in the cream colored wall beside him. This wasn’t how tonight was supposed to go. He took off from his practice early he thought he’d come home to a sleeping Victor who’d he wake up to watch a new movie lent to them by Yurio a few days prior.

 

This wasn’t the type of sleeping he imagined.

 

In one fluid motion Victor wrapped a robe around himself and stepped off the bed. Christophe pulled on his shirt and a pair of dress pants and stepped past Yuuri who was still standing dumbfounded in the doorframe. All actions were quickly executed.

 

The Russian took a tentative step torwards Yuri, as though approaching a wounded animal. He slowly outstretched his arm to his fiancé, leaning forward in a show of remorse.

 

Yuuri didn’t meet his eyes, knowing if he looked he’d be subjected to the same half-truths Victor always told him about love and sincerity. It was bloodcurdling, thinking of all the ways he’d try to atone for the sins he’d presented tonight. Nothing can make up for a betrayal that runs deeper than family, lovers or friendship.

 

“Yuuri, understand me, I beg of you” Victor’s accented voice cooed, gently directing his chin until their eyes met. Deep mocha colors met with a stormy blue in a short battle of forgiveness. “Please, Yuura…”

 

Yuuri pulled his face away from the soft fingers, heart aching in his hollow chest. He lived and breathed Victor, as he always did. He thought he always would.

 

“Don’t,” he pleaded, placing a shaking hand on Victor’s forearm. “I just can’t right now.” Was his voice too high? It seemed an octave higher than it normally was, or perhaps that was just an unfortunate side effect of the gut-wrenching sobs he was holding back at the moment.

 

“I’ll leave,” Victor mumbled under his breath, brushing past Yuuri on his way downstairs.

 

“No wait,” he said, grabbing Victor’s wrist to pull him back. Victor’s eyes shot up to his, a small strand of hope drowning in the see of misfortune lighting his face. “I can’t stand to be here tonight,” Yuuri responded in a near-whisper before looking away.

 

Victor’s expression crashed. “I understand,” he said, devoid of emotion. He handed him the keys to their car, pausing a bit when the calloused area of their palms touched.

 

Yuuri put the keys in his pocket before stepping outside into the icy night. The blackness enveloped him like a blanket, and momentarily all the skater thought about was the stars.

 

As he walked towards the small sports car, Yuuri tried to keep himself from thinking of all the things he could have done differently to prevent this.

 

It wasn’t as though they were distant. Every second they weren’t busy were spend either in each other’s arms, or at least in their company. Victor would always lean over to Yuuri when with friends and whisper about how much love his heart held for his little katsudon. Not that those promises ever held up anything in the long run.

 

When he sat in the driver’s seat, his eyes immediately when to the hula girl he and Victor had picked up on their celebratory vacation to Hawaii. It wobbled almost insultingly at him.

 

He grasped the plastic trinket in his hand in lobbed it to the entryway, where Victor was standing, dumbfounded, silhouetted in the light of the hall.

 

For the first time that night, Yuuri let go of his senses. He pressed the skin of his forehead into the rim of the wheel and finally let himself cry. He didn’t care that Victor was still standing not 20 feet from the car, or that he could still see Christophe’s car parked around the corner. For once he just let himself disconnect.

 

Yuuri had always been reluctant to trust Victor and his heart.

 

Now he knew why.


End file.
